


but we're bulletproof

by Suicix



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4386668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe Paige didn't necessarily need all those allies, after all. Maybe she already had one working on the inside.</p><p>Set summer 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	but we're bulletproof

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer that i haven't actually watched in months, i just have some vague idea of what's going on in the divas division and i wanted to write this.

Paige waits, sat cross-legged on the floor of the room they’d arranged to meet in, drumming her fingers on her thigh. Alicia should be here by now, but maybe she’s been caught up in whatever Brie and Nikki have her doing with them. Hopefully it’s something useful enough that she’s managing to get some information Paige can use at least, though really it means so much to Paige that her girlfriend would go to such lengths to help her that it doesn’t matter all that much if Alicia isn’t able to extract anything out of the twins.

Maybe it does matter a little – Paige would rather be able to spend time with Alicia than have to have her off with the Bellas half the time just for Paige’s own sake, and if what Alicia’s doing with them isn’t of any use at all to Paige or to the rest of the Divas Division in the long run, then there’s no point in any of this sneaking around.

It’s a relatively new thing – not just Alicia going undercover, but the two of them being together anyway – and while the fact that no-one knows about them yet makes it perfect for spying on their rivals, there was still the initial worry that it could all very quickly go wrong because of that. The wrong person catching them together, and that could be it. Loose lips sink ships, and they could very well be what sink the two of them.

So they meet in secret. Paige travels alone because no-one other than Alicia has sided with her, but Alicia shares cars with Brie and Nikki. They share hotel rooms but even then they have to be careful, making sure to enter and leave at different times.

And now they’re meeting in a tiny room in the arena the show’s in today, and Alicia is late. Of course it might not even be her fault, Paige is mindful of that, but there’s only so long you can stay sat there on the cold, hard floor in a cramped room with only one small window without wanting to tear your hair out.

The door clicks open, and it better damn well be Alicia who’s on the other side.

“Finally,” Paige says when – yes, Alicia’s the one who appears behind it, though her word isn’t laced with scorn at all. She stands and moves closer to the door, to Alicia. “You get anything useful, then? The missing piece to the puzzle of _how to defeat Nikki Bella in a championship match_?”

“Not quite that, but something. Something that might be really, really helpful. I could tell you now, or...”

“Or...?” Paige repeats, and she knows what the _or_ is. As important as it is to her that she (or Alicia, or Naomi, or someone that isn’t Nikki) gets closer to the Divas Championship, what’s even more important is Alicia. Paige wants the _or_.

“ _Or_ , this.” Alicia cups Paige’s cheek and leans in for a kiss, only light and chaste at first. Paige settles a hand in Alicia’s hair, one on her waist, and the second subconsciously squeezes when Alicia deepens the embrace. It’s everything Paige needs: not being able to show off or even see her girlfriend has her aching for every piece of contact she can get, especially when Alicia kisses her so _well_ , darting fire through every part of Paige.

“Yeah, I think I definitely prefer that.” Paige smiles her first real smile since Alicia left the hotel room that morning. “What have you got for me?”

“I’ve got this.”

 _This_ is Alicia’s lips moving to Paige’s neck, first with only a soft kiss but then nipping at the delicate skin, making Paige gasp. Of course it’s going to be visible – with skin as pale as Paige’s the slightest mark of any kind is easily noticeable – but Paige needs to remember. Remember that there’s someone there for her, someone on her side. Maybe others will see it, wonder who did it, but let them wonder. There’s nothing to link it back to Alicia, not unless they’re seen together, and they’re being far too wary for that.

“OK.” Alicia pulls back, away from Paige, but takes hold of her hand. There’s flames, passion, there in Alicia’s eyes, and even more so than usual. “This could be it. I might have found someone who’s willing to help you. I can’t like, actually show that I’m supporting you yet – you still need someone on the inside and as soon as I can I’ll be there for you and we can finally stop meeting in rooms that are basically broom closets... but there’s someone who might be able to.”

 _What?_ Someone else to help? “Who is it?”

Alicia just smiles cryptically.

“As soon as they’ll say they’ll do it for definite, I’ll let you know. For now... remember your roots, Paige.”

Paige’s eyebrows furrow at the words, trying to work out the mysterious message. “My roots?”

“Try not to worry about it too much, yeah, babe? You’ll probably find out in no time; they seemed pretty onboard about the whole thing. I’ve – I’ve gotta head back now – I told Nikki I was going to the bathroom and I doubt she’ll believe that when I’ve been gone any longer than this. I’ll see you at the hotel, yeah?” Another kiss, this time a little desperate, both of them knowing they can’t so much as speak to each other until they’re in the safety of their hotel room. Alicia’s smile isn’t secretive anymore – it’s encouraging. “We can do this. We can bring them down; we can get that championship for you, or even me, who knows? But we can do this. Trust me when I say that, OK?”

“Yeah,” Paige says, squeezing Alicia’s hand, “I trust you.”

With that, Alicia’s gone, back to find the twins wherever the hell they are. Paige sighs and waits a few more minutes before exiting the room herself. Her time with Alicia may have only been fleeting, but it should get her through the next few hours.

**Author's Note:**

> now with a continuation: [there will be rain (but clear skies after)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5204708).


End file.
